Birthday boy
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: Oh yes world, Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was a cuddler... Short unedited version of an au oneshot for Sasuke's birthday.


**Birthday boy.**

* * *

**_When Sasuke woke up on this lovely sunny day the first thing he did was roll over and attempt to fall back asleep but however this did not happen._**

**_Instead he was pounced on by the only girl who ever dared to enter his room besides his mother. Her hair fell over her shoulder and onto his back. "Sasu-kun..." She giggled nipping at his neck. He groaned and attempted to sit up but found that he couldn't as the pink haired woman sat on top of him._**

**_"Sakura get off." He wheezed out as he could feel the weight of her crushing him to his bed. Taking in a big breath of air as the woman jumped of him and giggled again he frowned. "How did you get in?" He asked realizing he had been home alone all weekend._**

**_"Silly Sasu-kun. I picked the lock then deactivated the alarm system. You know I've got a excellent memory right?" Sakura grinned. "Besides what kinda best friend slash girl friend slash future wifey would I be if I wasn't the first one to wish you a happy birthday." She teased crawling back over top of him._**

**_"Sakura." Sasuke sighed ignoring the fact that both times she had addressed him it was Sasu-kun. He figured he'd deal with it cause it was better than 'Sasu-chan' which his mother and her had been calling him for a while. "I don't celebrate my birthday for a reason..."_**

**_"Oh I know. Your brother gave me the full run down on why and I'ma change it!" Sakura laughed kissing him a few times before laying her head against his shoulder. "Happy birthday." She whispered. "I love you."_**

**_Sasuke only managed to nodded before deciding if it was only Sakura celebrating his birthday he wouldn't mind. He'd probably convince her to stay and cuddle with him for a while._**

**_Oh yes world, Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was a cuddler. He enjoyed having Sakura cuddle up next to him and watch a movie or read or something or even just sit there and do nothing. He was a cuddler and she knew it._**

**_"So birthday boy up and at'em." Sakura ordered with another grin spreading over her face. One he hated to see. He knew he was deat meat when he realized tha his parents and brother would be back home later into the day._**

**_"Hn."_**

**_"Mou. Don't be so mean Sasu-chan."_**

**_"Don't call me that."_**

**_"Then don't be mean Sasu-cakes."_**

**_"Sakura."_**

**_"Sasu-cakes?"_**

**_"Don't even go there." He sneered but Sakura didn't take it to heart. After spending three summers in the same house with him as their parents vacationed together in places neither wanted to go, Sakura was immune to all his supposed anger._**

**_Pulling his glasses from the table Sasuke finally was able to see his girlfriend more clearly and frowned. "What are you wearing?"_**

**_"Oh this?" She asked pointing down at her shirt. In which she was given the Yes-stupid-that look she shrugged. "Found it in you're closet. Which by the way is larger than my room back home." It was tight around her curves and really distracted Sasuke from his mission to either go back to sleep or ge up and out of bed._**

**_"Sakura get out." Sasuke groaned sliding out of bed. He was tempted to kick her out and lock the door but then remembering she had picked his front door he figured she'd do it to this one too. _**

**_"Why Sasuke? It's not like I've never seen any of it before?" She winked at him which caused him to stumble. "Oh don't be like that Sasuke! You know you wanna." She winked again as she came up to him and wrapped both arms around his neck. Effectively keeping him in place._**

**_"Sakura."_**

**_"Sasuke-kun?"_**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..."

"What the? Teme what are you doing?"

Sasuke suddenly lifted his head up and looked around pushing his glasses up so he could rub his eyes he realized he'd fallen asleep yet again at the lunch table.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay? You've been doing this all week..." Sakura murmured quietly pressing her hand to his forehead.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before slapping her hand away.

"Hey! I was only trying to do you a favor it'd suck to be sick on your birthday!" Sakura pouted before brightening up again. "Hey what do you want for your birthday!" She asked.

At that question Sasuke suddenly stood up and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Come." He said pulling her along towards his dorm.

* * *

_"Really Sasuke all you wanted was to cuddle and watch movies?"_

* * *

**__So yes... This is fairly short and really has not point other than pointless fluff... sorta... But I wanted to write something that I could post on Sasuke's birthday and I was entertaining the idea of him being a cuddler... :p**

**I'll probably go back and rewrite this to make it less choppy and straig to the point... Lol.  
**

**If you don't get it at this current moment I don't blame you but the bold italics are actually Sasuke's day dream as he's out with Sakura and obliviously Naruto. The plan text is present time and the italics are Sakura making fun of Sasuke.  
**

**Anddd did I mention I wanted to write something for Sasuke's birthday? So... while it's really already the 24th hear I'ma say it's still posted on his birthday cause in other parts of the world It's still the 23... like Hawaii... or Arizona... or some place out west of me. :P****  
**


End file.
